


Frustrated and in love

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All characters are in their late teens to mid twenties, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friendship, Heartwarming, Implied Sexual Content, LGBT characters, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Mention of Keith Shadis - Freeform, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mystery character - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Small bit of angst, cameos of other characters, headcanons, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: Rico grinned until the new, hyper and teasing, voice shattered Rico's last hopes of today not being any worse. She couldn't bring herself to grin at Nanaba and Mike catching each others eyes, then looking down awkwardly as they greeted each other.'It has to be easier for them. Mike and Nanaba knew each other growing up, so naturally it would be easier to confess. I've only known Hange two years and I don't want to ruin what we have.' Rico mused upon seeing them.Or if I had to summarise in a sentence: All four members of my two other OTPS I've not yet written for want each other in the same ways.





	1. Rico's Time of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't know if any of you guys know I multiship Hange. I have wanted to write Ricohan for a while now, so I'm excited to post this first chapter! P.S I've also been neglecting a cute blond couple known as Mikenana ;)
> 
> This is set before the canon timeline takes place. Expects headcanons, romance and tension (sexual and romantic)

Rico Brzenska had four gigantic problems. One, she was on her period. Two, she was incredibly horny and fantasising about her very sexy yet absolutely clueless friend, and three she was single.  
Four, that very sexy yet absolutely clueless friend was Hange Zoë, her best friend.

It was normal for Rico to lust after Hange anyway, (She had improved incredibly on the ODMG and she was so graceful on it now, plus showers had confirmed that Hange had an really nice eight pack... and body) but she hated science now for the sole reason that her own intelligent brain was proving her that a girl's horniest time was when she was on her period.  
Groaning silently whilst she walked to her bunk, she tried not to think about how if things went her way, and her abdomen wasn't in bloody combat with itself, Rico could simply cause an debate with Hange and it would get extremely heated in five minutes flat. Lying face down on her roommate's bed, she thought how she would easily get Hange to sit on her face, and Rico would very happily eat Hange's soaking wet pussy so much she'd be gasping and yelling passionately whilst she would ride her face...  
"Two years we've been here Rico, and you still think that's your bed?" Came a tired voice from the doorway. With a disappointed groan, Rico lifted her head and stuck her middle finger up at Nanaba, flopping her head back down on the neat white pillow.  
"Go away, 'm on my period..." The sounds Nanaba's boots made were evident that the blonde androgynous woman ignored her. A shift in weight on the bed told her Nanaba had sat down.  
"No, this is my room too. And Hange's, so be nice to her. Shadis was yelling at her for goofing off with Mike and she's frustrated herself..." She scolded her friend, only for Rico to groan again. Mentioning Hange and the word frustrated wasn't helpful.  
To make matters worse, (if you didn't get it the first time) Hange was their roommate too.

Sighing, Nanaba unzipped her boots and Rico started to sit up; internally cursing her abdomen for its ruthless, bloody slaughter.  
"It can't be that bad. I share half your problem, you know how I feel about Mike. And we grew up together, that's worse."  
Running her hand through her hair tiredly, Rico answered.  
"Tell that to my stomach." Rico knew exactly what her other best friend was going to say, and she was grumpy as well as horny.  
"I would, but it's physically not possible and that's disgusting-"  
"Shut up, you're disgusting..."  
Nanaba was also taking no shit today, as training had been hard.  
"I get the feeling I should have said scientifically, since the person you want to bang also likes science...scratch that, is crazy about it. Kind of like how you about her, hm? Maybe even vice versa.. "  
Brushing off the teasing statement, she rolled her eyes. (Hange was way out of her league, in her opinion.) Rico could tell that she was grinning. Then they heard footsteps. 

"You two better be getting along." Mike joked, and Rico had to try and stop herself from smirking: Nanaba had bit her bottom lip and stared wide eyed at the floor- so she was feeling a bit like how Rico was, and not in the ugh-my-uterus-is-being-beat-up way. Rico grinned until the new, hyper and teasing, voice shattered Rico's last hopes of today not being any worse. She couldn't bring herself to grin at Nanaba and Mike catching each others eyes, then looking down awkwardly as they greeted each other.  
'It has to be easier for them. Mike and Nanaba knew each other growing up, so naturally it would be easier to confess. I've only known Hange two years and I don't want to ruin what we have.' Rico mused upon seeing them.

"You two can clearly defend yourselves- oh no, what's wrong Rico?"  
Rico sighed and turned over to a surprisingly pleasant sight: Hange being above Rico was so familiar; since she fantasised about that a lot.  
"I feel like I'm dying-" Rico said, and straight away Hange had grabbed the hot water bottle and put it in their microwave.  
"That's why you're my best friend." Rico found herself softly smiling, holding Hange's hand. Hange was absolutely fine with it, being a touchy feely woman in general with little respect for personal boundaries, and squeezed as she smiled lovingly.  
'If she loved me like how I love her,' Rico thought 'I'd be the happiest woman ever'.

Both ladies could tell Mike and Nanaba were rolling their eyes. Both ladies were internally giving them a death glare.  
"Your nurse is here then, Rico." Mike snickered, walking across the room and putting his arm around Nanaba's waist, who was surprised and happy at the action.  
"She'll be gentle with you- not that you'd prefer it." Nanaba added, Mike chuckled as he raised his hand. A bashful grin tugged at Nanaba's lips whilst she high fived him, and Hange scoffed whilst she took the now heated hot water bottle and put in on her stomach in a comfortable position. Rico grinned gratefully and so did Hange, her eyes soft with affection. Which affection was it though?

"Shut up, you'd think we're the ones with sexual tension so obvious anyone can see it. Just because we're both attracted to the same sex doesn't mean we want to fuck."  
Their blonde friends laughed louder at Hange's lie at how neither didn't want each other. (Plus Hange was pansexual)

"Screw each other or date, just don't be in here." Rico complained in her usual monotone. Nanaba narrowed her eyes, and turned to Mike.  
"Fine. Do you want to go for a walk?" Her question was a noticeably gentler tone.  
"Yeah, and I was thinking of showing you something." He said, unable to not stare at Nanaba's bright blue eyes. Unknowingly to both of them, they were standing so close together that Mike could smell the scent that he admired nearly as much as the woman in front of him. Nanaba's hands had crawled to his large forearms, and after their many years of knowing each other, Mike and Nanaba had enough courage to start moving their lips subtly towards each other until Nanaba felt the other women stare at her, obviously about to start laughing. Hating to pull away from his almost pursed lips, she gave them the most dead eyed stare as she raised her voice. 

"Don't you start, perverts!" Ignoring them, Rico giggled and Hange laughed. As Nanaba had a little rant at them, Rico was staring at Hange in a lovestruck daze, ignoring how crap she felt.  
Hange being above Rico was gorgeous, but not just sexually. Rico had fallen in love with her best friend ever since she began opening up about herself, craving Hange's encouraging words in the most soothing voice she'd ever heard.  
Under the little light bulb that looked like a halo above her messy hair, Rico sweeped her eyes over the features of Hange's lovely face: each detail was something Rico stare at for days with the silliest grin possible. 'How could someone not adore her? She's amazing. I love Hange's adorable nose and soft lips and her fascinating olive skin.' She thought.  
They had known each other for two years, and Rico still caught her breath as Hange's stunning brown sparkly eyes glanced down at her through delicate long eyelashes, reflected by oval glasses, which were actually clean for once. Hange only cleaned them when she wanted to do something very, very important. Rico dared to wonder, was she that important to Hange? Or was it yet another Titan experiment?

"Rico? Something wrong, dear?"  
Rico snapped out of her little trance as Hange's voice made everything so real again.  
"Y-Yeah, it's been a long day. Sorry if I was staring."  
"You was." Hange walked over to the window, reaching up to lift it open. Rico tried not to look at the irresistible view concealed by Hange's uniform mini skirt.  
"Mike and Nanaba went to this bookstore- he was telling me earlier they bought out a cooking book he knew she'd love." Hange started to grin again, unbuckling her belts, turning to face Rico.  
It was typical how the sun was shining down upon who Rico thought of as angelic.  
"It's really sweet- they deserve each other. Those dorks are as cute as they are clueless, and Mike deserves some happiness. We all do but you know...that other guy."  
"Oh, um, yes," replied the bedridden woman, her eyes glued to Hange's long fingers. "I'm glad she dumped him."  
"Well they were never together, but I know what you mean. It was very toxic and if I meet that bastard, he'll go to an early grave."  
"Yeah, I'd love to see you lift him in the air and choke him while giving him a death stare." Rico joked, regretting saying that.  
Hange paused for a second, then laughed.  
"So would I! His stupid face!!" She laughed wickedly, scrunching up her face in the way Rico loved.  
"If I see that bastard too, try not to mess him up so bad that I can't have a go." Rico joked, feeling loads happier.  
"Oh, I'll try- not very hard I may add!" Hange chuckled. Her eerie giggle made Rico want to pull Hange onto the bed and kiss her senseless.

Unable to resist, Rico got the water bottle and put it to the side, standing up and walking over to Hange, unbuckling one of her thigh belts. The oblivious scientist was a bit startled, which rarely happened and smiled fondly. Her chuckle seemed a little forced, but Rico didn't question it.  
"Thank you, I always forget those. How many days has it been, anyway?"  
"Two." Replied Rico, moving onto a stomach strap.  
"Ah. The second day is always the worst. I got to admit; it skyrockets whatever I'm feeling that day. Those scientists don't lie!"  
Rico scoffed. "Too right! I was ready to scream at Oluo and he wasn't even being annoying or biting his tongue- he was flirting with Petra! I could tell the poor girl was annoyed."  
"Hmmm, I don't see just that, I think she's hiding something." Hange's hands moved to an arm strap. "I hypothesise that Petra likes him too but wishes his flirting was better- that line he used was so bad, it was used on me once by some creep eyeing me up at the bar we went to a few months ago, and I was ready to punch the guy!" She was only half joking-she'd seen how Petra looked at Oluo when he wasn't trying to get her attention. The same soft eyes and small gentle smile of admiration Hange adopted when she was talking to a close friend she wanted to be closer to.

Rico laughed softly as she unbuckled a chest strap as Hange undid her hip strap.  
"Yeah. 'Do you come here often or can I make you come often?', is fucking terrible. You should tell him some better material." Rico was feeling less shy by the second.  
"Ha! All I know is those periodic puns."  
"Oh yeah? I thought you were smooth from the way you are on the ODM." Rico joked, but was thrown off both by those heavenly long fingers covering her hands and her abdomen aching again.  
She looked up and forgot how close she was to Hange. The six inches of height between them seemed like nothing as they could see each other blush with parted lips in surprise.  
Rico pulled back a bit awkwardly, not seeing Hange lean in looking as nervous as hell, and to her and Nanaba's bunk. She turned on a little fan they had all bought.  
"I know it's just warm air, but we need to feel a breeze." Rico turned around to a now composed Hange.  
"Yeah," She rubbed the back of her neck as she removed her gear. "Can't argue with that logic. Thanks for helping me with the straps. They hate me. They hate everyone, but especially me today. Well, I'm going in the mess hall, see you later sweetheart." The last endearment Hange said sounded flirty, but Hange didn't notice as she tried to act calm as she slipped out of the door with a smile that was quickly disappearing.  
Rico was all alone.  
Horny, frustrated and her stomach was reminding her it was her second Period day.  
"Dammit." She muttered softly, and sadly as she climbed up to the top bunk, after checking Nanaba's sheet to see if there was any blood stains. Luckily there wasn't.  
The only luck Rico had.


	2. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rico discover two revelations- though one makes her happier than the other.  
> Attack on Titan does not belong to me, it belongs to Hajime Isayama

"All set?" Rico asked. Hange's reply was an excited nod and giggle, and the taller woman set her hips down just above Rico's face. Taking the time to throughly caress her lover's aroused vulva with her lips and tongue- plus occasionally licking at her clit- slowed down Hange's voice and reduced her vocabulary to pleased gasps and moans.  
The smaller woman didn't need to open her eyes to see what she knew was an ethereal vision; the noises she was hearing were more than enough, especially as her own name was mixed in there. Rico also groaned as Hange rocked her hips slowly, not minding at all when she sank lower encouragingly- Hange's heated gasps increasing in volume being such a treat.  
Her hands around the bars near the bed tightened when Rico's own hands applied more pressure into rubbing Hange's ass and her tongue prodded around her warm pussy, reaching for the all powerful g-spot. The moans that transformed into cries grew sharper, abrupt and more pleading when Rico pressed her tongue with all her might against her front wall and slid up and down excitedly.  
Harsh swears left Hange's mouth when a few seconds later, the tongue she adored just as much as Rico was unashamed in flicking across her clit, making her voice falter as she yelled. Rico continued to moan casually as she sucked on the erect nub, knowing fully well Hange's yells meant the older of the two was going to feel a certain tightness in a few seconds.  
"Rico..ah..I'm going to-AH- cum! Ahhh..!"  
Hange's hips were relentless in their desperate rolling across Rico's mouth. The raw, rasping yells and demands were increasing in volume, and then Hange's intake of breath before-  
"Didn't mean to disturb you, sorry!" Nanaba hissed.  
Reluctantly snapping her pale eyes open, Rico saw her friend retrieve her new cook book from the floor. She loved Nanaba, but she really wanted to get back to pretending her lustful dream was reality.  
Then Rico sat up and looked outside to the starry night sky.  
Nanaba was never back late. So they had a long date!  
"It must have been a good date." Rico swung her legs off the edge of the bed and stretched her arms whilst Nanaba casually sat down, looking a little timid. But that small grin did not go unnoticed.  
"It was, we both had a really good time."  
Rico almost bumped her head in shock on the top bunk above her. Her attention had fully turned to Nanaba.  
"You're admitting it?!?"  
Nanaba's gentle laugh was evidence that she did.  
"I'm guessing you want to know."  
"Yes! Oh- uh," the white haired woman looked around. "Hange's still at her desk?"  
The blonde nodded. Rolling her eyes, Rico asked in a monotone.  
"Asleep?"  
Nanaba stood up with a sigh, and started to pace. "No, go get her."  
Rico grinned. The vision of Hange sitting on her face was just a passing thought in her mind now she had heard the good news.

"I know I should say something, but I don't want to ruin what we have, Mike." Hange said softly. Rico had heard and froze, hiding behind the stone wall next to her office.  
"You'll work something out. I'm not going to tell you how to go about this, and deep down that's not what you want either. Just say what feels right." Mike's deep, thoughtful voice grumbled.  
Rico's happiness sank: Hange had a crush on someone. Rico didn't think highly of herself, and was completly oblivious, so why would she think it was her? Ignoring the tortuous thoughts of who her love could have a crush on, she walked towards Hange's door.  
Hesitating before knocking, Hange's voice sounded a bit cracked before she allowed entry. Both faces brightened when Rico stepped in the room.  
"Hey Hange. Hey Mike." Rico wrapped her arms around Hange, unable to resist embracing her as if she was her lover.  
"Hello Rico." Mike said. "Is Nanaba okay?"  
Rico scoffed and grinned at the man. "Course she is, she's on cloud nine!" Mike gave a relieved grin, and Hange chuckled. Rico turned her head back to her love.  
"Are you okay?" She wiped Hange's cheek with her thumb, not because she saw tears, because she wanted to. The action didn't mean romance to Hange; both women were touchy feely with each other. Hange smiled as she rested her hand on top of Rico's and looked into her eyes genuinely. "I'm fine, I just felt a bit lonely." They heard Mike's footsteps towards the door. Both women chuckled softly. "Mike, don't go! You probably want to find Nanaba and find out if she's a screamer too." He responded how you think someone would respond to accusations of having sex with their new girlfriend. "I..w-wouldn't do that!" "Yeah right. Anyway, Hange, would you like to come with me so Nanaba can tell us how their date went?" Hange grinned. "Mike told me his version, but I would love that." The smiling man continued walking to the door and opened it. "Come on you two, I'm going to bed but I'll say night to Nana first." The two ladies smiled and exited, walking to their dorm. "Mike! Hi..." Nanaba smiled shyly, caught off guard by seeing her new lover. He began walking to her, Hange shutting the door. "Hey Nanaba. So that went well for you?" She chuckled. "Would I lie? It's okay, I told you. He's not around anymore. And I meant every word." She saw he was nervous so she embraced him happily. "So it's going to be fine. Good to know." Said Mike, who chuckled bashfully. "I did say you're my first ever girlfriend, and I just don't want to mess this up." He added. "We're in the same boat. Stop worrying." Nanaba kissed his cheek chastely and he started to smile. "Titans are enough to worry about." He joked, pulling away to arms length. "Exactly!" She smiled. "Well, I just came to say goodnight. Um, night Nanaba." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek again, making her blush. "Night, Mike." She smiled as he exited, having waved to the girls sitting on the bed. She shut the door and had on a loving smile. "He should know that I really enjoyed myself. So, do you two want to know?" Hange and Rico sat up then. They had gotten a bit bored during their friends' lovey dovey reunion. The older of the two smirked. "If we didn't, would we have sat through that sloppiness?" After rolling her eyes, she began telling them how the date went. FLASHBACK Mike smirked as he closed the door. "If they end up having too much fun, most likely we won't be able to hear it." Nanaba laughed, and smiled at him when he turned to face her. "So where are we going?" She questioned, to which he replied "Just follow me". He courteously offered her to take his arm, which she happily did, and they walked out of the building into town. They talked about everything, from family things to what they would do with their lives if they didn't have to be soldiers. "I want to be a chef, and you just want lots of dogs. All breeds." Mike chuckled. "Damn Nanaba, you know me!" The shorter blonde blushed and smiled to herself, looking down. "After you show me, do you want to get lunch?" At this Mike's smile widened. "Of course, that's one of the reasons we're out here anyway. We can't have that dumb stew all the time." He added, looking at her. She looked up with the same affection. "You did great on the gear by the way." He complimented, to which she smiled and thanked him, saying he did great too. After going in a book shop, and Mike showing Nanaba a cookbook she wanted- and him paying for it like a gentlemen- they went to get some food. They found a tea shop with reasonably low prices and went in. The interior was simple, and very cute. 'I'll have to show Petra this place', thought Nanaba. They got some food, splitting the payments for that and the tea between them. As soon as they sat down, Nanaba hastily got out the cookbook from the paper bag and looked at all the recipes with glee, causing Mike to smirk. "Thank you again for finding me this." She lowered the book to look at him. "There's so many receipes in here!" Mike chuckled, looking affectionately. "I glad you like it. And I'm glad it was still in, if it wasn't, I wouldn't had an excuse to take you out." He added bashfully. "You don't need an excuse to take me out, though it was nice. I just enjoy spending time with you." Returning the now closed cookbook to the bag, Nanaba smiled contently and looked over at him. "I'm glad it's just us two." That made Mike speechless. He returned to smiling, pretending that he was fine when he swore his heart was beating faster than it ever had. "So am I. What made you join the Scouts after rejecting it?" He changed the topic in order to get his mind off of how pretty she was, like always. Now it was turn to blush- again. Trying not to look down, she said simply: "Your bravery inspired me, and I got a lot of more confident during those years." This touched him, and he was about to tell her that her own bravery inspired him (with confessing about his feelings, since she seemed so confident about this) when their tea and food came. As they ate, they spoke. How times were for them being away from eachother, how little time the two of them had together when they weren't training, how Hange and Rico were so oblivious to their feelings for eachother and reminiscing in memories when they were children. "Do you remember the time we made that cupcake stand and everyone enjoyed them so much we were hurrying to make more?" Nanaba joked. "Yeah...our parents wanted us to change the sign from 'Mike and Nanaba's Cupcakes' to 'The Fabulous Cooking Duo'. They smiled at the memory. They had many memories together, back when they thought Titans were extinct. 13 years later, they witnessed in fear and horror how they broke buildings, homes and people's lives. Feeling a mixture of fear and anger, Mike wanted to join the Scouts as soon as possible. Nanaba knew she didn't, because she felt as if she didn't have the confidence, and felt extreme guilt as if she was letting people die for her own selfish decision of being frightened. So that was one of two things she never told Mike. Only he knew- because she was his best friend and crush, and the thought of her being selfish never crossed his mind. The two orphaned children found shelter, and looked after each other. There were many instances when they nearly gave in to their romantic feelings, which was one of their only comforts, but there was too much going on- Titans and the fear of their 14 year friendship breaking down. On the day Mike went to join, he told Nanaba he would write to her whoever he had the time. She told him he didn't need to, but he kissed her forehead and told her 'Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend. I love you. Stay safe, Nanaba.' 2 years afterwards, he was surprised to see among the new recruits the same blond haired blue eyed girl he had fallen for years ago standing bravely with her classmates. He told his new best friends, Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe, about her and they were intrigued: Mike was more of a closed off guy, and the excitement he emitted was like when Hange first introduced herself to them. As soon as they became Squad Leaders, Mike walked up to Nanaba and handpicked her personally. She had fantastic skill and grace with the ODMG and blades, as well as him wanting to keep to the promise he made to himself that he would do his best to protect her. 16 years later, and sitting opposite her on what you would call a date, she reminded him obliviously every day that he loved her. She felt the same way. They finished their food, and paid for the bill, but had more tea. Neither had the idea they wanted to say the same thing. Stretching her arms, Nanaba went to speak. "Mike, while you were gone, there was a boy. Kai Anderson. He was stalking me, and tried to sexually abuse me." Mike looked up in shock. Nanaba was the same; she had no idea why she told him that. Maybe it was because she was nervous, she thought. "Is he in the Scouts??" He was trying to contain his anger, but the thought of something placing their grubby hands on his love... "No! I'm sorry. I can't believe I said that. It was ages ago, anyway. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, I punched him as soon as I knew what he doing, and the military police put him in jail." She added hastily. It was the truth. She started caring about what she felt was right more back then, and felt uneasy, pissed off and a bit scared when was guiding her hand to touch his crotch. Then with the most bitchy glare ever, she hit him and pulled away and ran to her new house, in tears but relieved she had gotten away. Her mother (who Nanaba had found starving near a makeshift hospital- she was the only one who had survived) was informed and she called the MPs who took the depraved bastard to jail. Nanaba told Mike all of this in hopes he would calm down. "I've not seen that creature since then. I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner. I don't think about it much anymore." Mike listened to every word and nodded complacently. "Okay. I'm sorry I got mad, I just don't like thinking of anyone hurting you. I love you." He added the last part naturally as if it was normal, but like when he last told her those words, he realised what he'd said. Nanaba looked at him in shock. "I...uh...I know." She nervously laughed, unsure of what type of relationship he meant. Mike however knew he couldn't unsay what he had said, and added onto his accidental confession with nervousness. "I don't think you do." He replied gently, looking at her. Nanaba's eyes were still wide; she hadn't expected to hear that. "You feel the same way?" She said in disbelief. She wondered how he possibly could and why. Mike was speechless but he began smiling again soon after. "Yeah. I've been in love with you since we were kids." He added in the same tone. Nanaba smiled too, and reached across the table to hold his hand. He met her halfway, curling her hand into his lovingly and protectively. "Same here." Said Nanaba, and she felt tears in her eyes. She gave a little laugh when she realised she was crying. "Can you hand me a tissue?" "Sure." Mike chuckled, wiping her cheek with a tissue. "Thanks." She laughed awkwardly as she began wiping her face. "I've been in love with you for so long and you really have inspired me." She started to explain but she trailed off. "You did that yourself. You gave yourself the courage, Nanaba. Maybe it was the thought of me but you did that yourself." Mike said, staring into her eyes. She was unable to stop herself asking another question. "Will you be alright if I kissed you?" Nanaba asked quickly, blushing. Mike chuckled again. "As long as you're okay with me kissing you back..." and she got out of her seat and sat in his lap, and turned to face him and they kissed, Nanaba's arms around his shoulders while his were around her waist. They broke apart after a while. "I'm glad that finally happened." Chuckled Nanaba and Mike laughed. "So am I. Did you want to go anywhere else or should we start heading back?" Mike then checked if they had any tea left. A bit, and it was cold, and only a clean freak obsessed with tea would yell at them to stop making out and drink, but they had no desire to. "Let's get back to base." Mike answered, Nanaba holding out her hand to help him up and him taking it, chuckling as he kissed her again. She giggled a little, and they began walking back to base, holding hands and talking happily. Part of it was both of them reassuring the other they were okay, but most of it was about anything they could think of. They were happy.


End file.
